Diffrent ways to Show Love
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: Established Raph x Mikey and Leo x Donnie Just some drabbles of turtles comforting their mates. Don't like tcest? Then this isn't for you. This is just one chapter.


**Established Raph x Mikey and Leo x Donnie **

**Just some drabbles of turtles comforting their mates. Don't like tcest? Then this isn't for you.**

1. Nightmares- Raph

Rapheal would never admit to anyone. But he'd never deny it from his mate, Mikey. He would usually awake with a violent shiver, not enough to wake his sleeping mate. Sometimes he would be covered in a thin sheet of sweat depending of the nightmare. After a few minutes of checking that his little brother was safe and well and they there was no danger he would adjust his position so that Mikey's head on laying on his chest or shoulder with his strong arms wrapped protectively around him. When the freckled turtle realized that he couldn't move he would slowly wake up and know that something was wrong with the sia wielder. Raph wouldn't say anything as Mikey leaned up to his kiss loving, then asking what the nightmare was about. It would take the red clad turtle a few tries or minutes before he a simple quick answer. Mikey would start to babble about nothing really important as he slowly traced the scars on Raph's plastron. Usually one would think that Mikey's chatter annoyed his older brother but when it came to comfort Raph was happy to hear his mate's voice. Soothing him into a peaceful like state with little comments about he's strong, a great warrior, brother and mate and how much the orange clad turtle loved him.

Usually the next morning when Raph woke up, he would be greeted with the sweet smells of Mikey's cooking. When he would go to the kitchen to sit down there would be a plate of his favorite pancakes and mug of coffee. Then, he would smile at his mate, a special smile that only Mikey would see and the freckled turtle would kiss him on the cheek and go about cooking or talking to ice cream kitty.

2. Injury – Mikey

"I can't believe you were thrown off the building," Raph growled at his mate. They had just fought a band of purple dragons. Sometime in the fight while the rest of Mikey's older brothers were focused their own fights, Mikey was squared off with a big purple dragon. He would've won too if he had completed his flip over the large man's head and he hadn't grabbed his leg at the last second, then thrown him down the apartment building. Which is how he ended up with a twisted ankle.

"It's not like meant to," Mikey grumbled. But the youngest turtle knew that his mate was just pissed because he got hurt even though Raph was around, making him feel guilty. Before they reached the manhole, Raph grew impatient of Mikey's stifled whimpers and limping behind, so he smoothly hooked one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders, carrying him like a princess. The orange clad turtle tried not to giggle at the open attention and closeness he got and took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Raph's neck and snuggle close to his chest. Raph was just glad that the other two brother's didn't say anything about it. Rapheal carried their baby brother to Donnie's lab so he could treat it. After the purple clad brother was done, Mikey was about to jump down. But before his foot hit the floor Raph picked him up again. Though Mikey was a bit annoyed that his mate would always treat him like he would break after he got injured, he knew that the sia wielder needed this.

Raph set Mikey down in their bed carefully, then took off the rest of his gear and finally his mask. Once he hung that up Mikey gave him a small smile and took his red mask off too before touching their heads together.

Sure, Raph could be over reacting, it is just a sprained ankle. But that didn't stop his mind from going to bad places. Places like, what if the building was higher, what if Mikey didn't get away with just a twisted ankle, or what if he cracked his shell and it went on from there.

Mikey just stared at his mate's scowling, worried face. Mikey gently wrapped a hand around the back of Raph's head and pressed a kiss to his beak. Raph didn't press the hormones as his protective instinct took over again, making him break the sweet and comforting kiss as he crawled over next to Mikey. Mikey rolled over to lie on Raph's plastron so they were face to face. Raph then started to rub circles in Mikey's shell, soothing him to sleep.

3. Sick- Leo

Leo hated to be sick. He wasn't like his brothers were Raph would lounge around, wrapped up in a blanket growling at anyone besides Mikey. And said youngest turtle, was much or vocal, demanding attention, usually groaning and coughing. Leo's own mate Donnie, has to be more or less strapped to his bed and as far away from his lab that was in lockdown.

No, Leo hated being sick because he suffered quietly. He didn't get sick often, Mikey usually thought because it was all that tea he drank, but when Leo did get sick it hit him hard. Before he and Donnie mated he could get away with it, unless his muscles ached and he was vomiting. But now that the smartest brother slept in the same bed as him, he could hear when Leo's breath was rugged from mucus, or when his muscles ached or when he started to even get the sniffles. Leo loved his mate, he really did, but Donnie could get out of hand making sure that the leader was eating, getting rest, taking medicine and all that. He'd never admit it though, but he did like the attention.

"How are feeling Leo?" Donnie asked, entering their room with a mug of tea.

"A lot better," Leo smiled as his purple clad mate set the mug down, sitting down on the bed he pressed a kiss to Leo's forehead.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I think I know something that would help me get better faster," Leo smiled deviously.

"What?" Donnie asked innocently. He yelped as the oldest wrapped his arm around Donnie's waist, pulling him into the bed and curling around him with a happy chur. Donnie chuckled and snuggled into the blue clad turtle.

4. All Nighters- Donnie

Usually, if Donatello was working in his lab, he never noticed when the rest of them went to bed and sometimes he didn't even notice the time or when the sun started to peck behind the surface buildings of New York. Of course, he couldn't see that from the sewers, much less from his lab. It was really bad when they were young and Donnie was fascinated about something. But since he and Leo got together, he has been getting much better sleep and actually wanting to go to bed…when he remembers.

Tonight, was one of those night. It was almost one in the morning and Leo noticed the missing warmth of his mate. He sighed, thinking that he was so close to breaking Donnie of this habit at times. But usually it went like a pattern of Donnie going to bed on time with Leo for a while then there would a project or something he just discovered that would pull him away. Leo rolled out of bed, not bothering to put on any gear as he trudged over to the lab.

There was Donnie, hunched over typing away on his computer, his eye blinking sluggishly or going crossed. Leo silently went around to Donnie's back. He slowly wrapped his arms around the purple clad turtle's shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head.

"Donnie," Leo was about to start but his mate stopped him knowing the lecture.

"I know I know… I'm almost done."

"What are you working on?" Leo asked, Donnie then went on to explain how he's trying out a new mini robot. Leo decided to stay up with his mate until the purple clad turtle started to fall asleep in his chair. Leo shook himself awake with a tire but loving smile. He gently picked up the taller ninja like a bride and carried him to their bed. Donnie sighed contently as Leo kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Good night."


End file.
